Maggie Y La Bipolaridad
by Margarita Hale Cullen
Summary: Quieres Saber Como Es Maggie BMHC Enojada Preguntenselo A Sergio Consejo Nunca Insultes La Saga Favorita De Maggie A Menos Que Quieras Una Golpisa ¿Sobrevivira Sergio A Los Ataques De Ira De Maggie? Averigualo Aqui!


Maggie Y La Bipolaridad.

Un Día Exactamente Era Un Día Lunes Maggie Se Levantó Y Alisto Para La Secundaria Odiaba Ir Como Todos Pero Al Volver Podría Estar En Facebook O Leer O Solo Escribir Tonterías En Su Blog Se Alisto Y Se Fue Al Llegar Noto Que Sergio Su Loco Amigo No Estaba Con La Bola De Amigos Decidió Dejarlo Por Ese Momento Pero A Las Siguientes Horas No Lo Vio Estaba Muy Molesta Y Con Ganas De Golpear A Alguien Pero Decidió Algo Mucho Mejor La Venganza.

En La Siguiente Hora Lo Planeo Todo Y Estaba Lista Hasta Que Su Amiga Allison Le Dijo:

Que Tienes?, Pregunto.

Nada Solo Estoy Pensando Que Ya Me Quiero Ir. Respondí.

Bueno, Ella Me Contesto.

Y Así Seguí Con Mis Planes, Tendría Que Evitar A El Sergio Pero Valía La Pena.

Maggie Llego A Su Casa Con La Mente En Sus Planes Malévolos La Laptop Sonó Indicando Que Tenía Un Mensaje De Sus Amigas

Key, Jenni, Kat, Bree,Conny, Annie, Any, Ali, Ed, Bells, Emm, Jazz, Rose, Su Just Y Su Socia Mizuki.

Claro Que Vio El Mensaje Que Le Envió Su Amigo Sergio

No No Puedo Responderle Asi Que Sigamos

Annie

Hola Maggie

Maggie

Holis!

Mizuki

Hola Socia Annie Hola!

Maggie

Socia! Holis!

Annie

Miz Hola Que Hacen?

Mizuki

Nada Escucho Música

Maggie

Planeo Una Venganza Y Escucho Música.

Mizuki

Alguien Dijo Venganza?

Annie

A Quien Matamos Maggie?

Maggie

Si Dije Venganza Y A Mi Amigo Sergio .

Mizuki

Ok!

Annie

Sí Que Quieres Que

Hagamos!

Maggie

Bueno Primero….

Capítulo 2

Sergio Y La Patada En El Trasero.

Maggie;

Hoy No Te Salvas Sergio Ochoa!

Sergio

Y Ahora Que Hice?

Maggie

Nada Solo Me Gusta Molestarte.

Sergio

No Me Jodas.

Maggie

Me Gusta Joderte.

Sergio

Crepúsculo Es Para Nacos.

Maggie.

Arrepiéntete De Lo Que Dijiste!

Sergio

Y Si No?

Maggie

Ahora Tengo Una Razón Para Golpearte! Así Que Cuidado Por Que Te Veo TE VEO!

Sergio

Claro Mag Y También Eres Un Ángel.

Maggie

Si Lo Soy

Sergio

Mentira Eres Un Diablo.

Maggie

MENTIRA! Ahora Tengo Otro Motivo Para Molestarte Bye.

Sergio

No Me Jodas Enserio!?

Maggie

Si Sergio Es Enserio Bye.

Ese Día Por La Noche Maggie Estaba Chateando Con Annie

Annie

Jajajjajajja ya viste el desfile de Victoria's S

?

Maggie

Jajaja Cual? CUAL ME PERDI! MIERDA PINCHE SERGIO! ME LAS PAGA!

Annie

Jajajja esta el desfile de Victoria's S? En el 5

Maggie

Ohh! Voy!

Annie

Hay comerciales! La lenseria estaba hermosa

Maggie

Oh Pero No Tengo Ese Canal! Que Mal!

Annie

Pfff... Como no? Siempre viene...

Es el 105

Del sky

Maggie

No Es Que No Puedo Verlo Esta Negro! Todo! Que Mal!

Pfff... Esta bloqueado?

Maggie

No Sepo! Espera... NO PODRE VER AMANECER EL 26! QUE MIERDA! ODIO A TODOS PINCHE SERGIO! EL LUNES TE GOLPEARE HASTA LA MIERDA!

Annie

Jajajajajajajjajajja

Tranquila

Maggie

NO EL MERESE PAGAR! Y LO HARA!

Annie

Jajajjajajjaaa

Maggie

EL LUNES PAGARAS TU CRIMEN Y DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO SERGIO! NO TE ESCAPARAS!

Annie

Jajajajja tranquila... El no te oye o lee ahorita... Lo sabes vdd?

Maggie

PERO SABE CUANDO ESTOY MOLESTA Y LO GOLPEARE ASI QUE AHORITA EL ESTA EN CANADA ES LO MAS SEGURO

Annie

Jajajjajaja... Pss ni modo... Te perderás el desfile

Maggie

NOOOOOOOOO! Ahora Vuelvo...En La Casa De El Sergio:

Maggie: *Abriendo La Puerta De Una Patada* SERGIO!

Sergio: Pero Que Mierd... TU DEMONIO QUE HACES AQUI!?

Maggie: Tu Sabes A Que Vine Así Que Corre!

Sergio: AUXILIO UNA LOCA ANNABELLE ME MATA LLAMEN A UN CURA! O A EL PAPA O A LOS POLICIAS! AUXILIO!

Maggie: SUFRE! NO TE LIBRAS DE ESTA! ESTO ES POR QUE NO PUEDO VER EL DESFILE

Y ESTO POR QUE NO PODRE VER AMANECER EL 26 Y

Sergio: Espera Amanecer No Es Una De Crepúsculo?

Maggie: Si Por? Sergio: Pues Esa Mierda No Merece ser vista por nadie!

Maggie: MUERE!

Sergio: Auch! Ey! No Ay No! Mierda! Auch! Ahhhhh! NO TODO BIEN TODO BIEN!

Y Así Fue Como Maggie Dejo Estéril A Sergio Ochoa.

Personajes

1 Maggie

2 Sergio

3 Annie

4 Mizuki (Socia)

5 Key

6 Jenni

7 Kat

8 Bree

9 Conny

10 Any

11 Ali

12 Ed

13 Bells

14 Emm

15 Jazz

16 Rose

17 Just (Novio)

18 Kate

19 Tanya

20 Carmen

21 Eleazar

22 Garrett

23 Irina.

Todos Los Derechos De Autor Son De

Maggie BMHC.

Diálogos Ideas De El Guion

Annie García.

Todos Los Personajes Son Reales Cualquier Parecido Con La Realidad Es Por Que Son Reales

La Historia No Puede Ser Copiada Prestada Contada Explicada Publicada Sin Permiso De La Aurora.

Todos Los Derechos Reservados Forks Washington 2014.


End file.
